Uncle Will
by FallenQueen2
Summary: When Will calls his dogs his pack, he means that quite literally. Or the one where William Graham is actually William Hale and Hannibal smells like rotting human flesh. Hannictober 2016- Day 13 and 26- Werewolves and Wendigo


**Uncle Will**

 **Hannibal/Teen Wolf**

 **When Will calls his dogs his pack, he means that quite literally.**

 **Or the one where William Graham is actually William Hale and Hannibal smells like rotting human flesh.**

 **#Hannictober**

 **Day 13 and 26- Werewolves and Wendigo**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hannibal or the #Hannictober prompt table for 2016**

 **Uncle Will**

Will looked up from his grading when his nose caught a familiar scent and his pack went crazy, barking and pawing at the door. Will moved among them gracefully, the dogs moving out of the way of their Alpha. Will opened the door to see a black Camaro driving up his driveway and the scent of pack and family hit him in the face.

"I'll be damned." Will laughed before rushing out to meet his niece and nephew that were now getting out of the front seats.

"Uncle Will!" Cora Hale flew into Will's open arms, hugging him tightly happiness rolling off of her in waves.

"Hi coral." Will used the old nickname for his youngest niece while Derek hung back, unease wafting from every pore as he looked around like he was making sure they weren't followed.

"Come here Derek." Will held one hand out towards the brooding form of his nephew, a soft smile on his face as Cora nuzzled his neck smelling his family scent to calm down.

"Hi Uncle Will." Derek said quietly as he allowed Will to tug him into a hug. He scented Will and almost relaxed completely when the old scent of home warmed his senses.

"You smell different!" Cora noted, confusion in her face.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to notice." Will teased as he escorted the two into his house, his pack yapping excitedly letting Cora pet them and coo over them.

"What happened?" Derek asked quietly.

"I was bitten by a dying Alpha, it woke my inner wolf that Talia was sure was hiding inside of me. I'm an Alpha now." Will said flashing his red eyes making Cora and Derek whine low in their throats their own blue and gold eyes flashing back automatically.

"How are you surviving without a pack? Unless…" Derek looked at the 7 strays sitting on their beds by the fireplace. 

"It's not the same as werewolves, but they are pack to me." Will said as he poured his family members some water.

"We read about you getting put into that mental hospital." Cora blurted out suddenly, looking nervous at bringing it up.

"Ah, don't worry I'm not Peter. I had a brain disease known as Encephalitis; since our family blood wasn't active it couldn't heal it. I'm cured now but someone played me very well, he is also close to the FBI and he is a Wendigo. I didn't realize he was until that Alpha transferred his powers to me." Will explained kneeling down to pet Winston who had taken a shine to Derek.

"A Wendigo? Uncle Will you can't be serious!" Cora stared at Will in shock while Derek silently absorbed this new important and his glances outside grew more frequent.

"He has no clue I know, he isn't as smart as he likes to believe he is. I've done my research the moment I smelt rotting human flesh on him, he isn't apart of any pack or herd. He's alone and built up a name for himself here as Doctor Hannibal Lecter and as the Chesapeake Ripper." Will expanded as he stood up and held up one arm letting Cora curl up against his side to make sure he was still there. She did this often when she was a child, even Derek loved cuddling up to his human uncle, but it seemed time had changed him drastically.

"Why don't you just leave? Come with us?" Derek blurted out as his need to protect his remaining family floated off of him.

"I can't leave Hannibal unchecked and I refuse to leave the dogs here alone." Will shook his head, curls bouncing around his head as he moved and Derek looked like someone just kicked a puppy in front of him.

"We can help you take out this Hannibal, if it means you will be safe and consider leaving with us." Cora offered instantly and Will pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you coral." Will said honestly. "Why don't you go for a run with the others?"

"Okay, come on boys!" Cora sensed Will and Derek needed to talk, so she flashed her gold eyes at the dogs who all scurried after her as she took off towards the forest.

"What's going on Derek?" Will brought out his whiskey pouring them both a glass of that, feeling it would be needed. Derek downed his in one go before letting out a loud puff of air.

"Everything went to hell recently Uncle Will. Beacon Hills is a cursed place for us; everyone died or went insane there. I'm traveling with Cora until we get her back to the pack she stayed with after the fire." Derek explained running his hand through his hair.

"What will you do then? Stay with her?" Will asked gently, sitting down on his bed, patting the spot next to him. Derek all but collapsed next to Will and let him self be tugged into his side, resting his head onto his shoulder.

"I have no idea." Derek admitted.

"You will always have a place here with me Derek." Will promised, eyes flashing red a he spoke to show Derek how serious he was.

"What about the Wendigo?" Derek asked, relaxing more at the promise from the Alpha knowing that even when he was human Will never broke a promise to him.

"I'm still undecided about that, I talked with the council so this is my territory now. I can deal with those here without permission especially ones who have been killing the innocent." Will explained and Derek hummed knowing what Will was talking about.

"Are you going to confront him on your own?" Derek sounded alarmed until Will soothed him with his own calming scent.

"We have an hour of time together almost every week, I'll breach it then. I won't do it until you and Cora are safety on your way; I refuse to bring you into this. He is a very dangerous man and he's clever so I have to play his game." Will was now stroking Derek's dark hair in a way he did that when Derek was younger.

"We can help Uncle Will." Derek protested, they were all they had left and Derek's wolf rebelled against the idea of leaving Will on his own to deal with a psychotic Wendigo.

"I know you can Der, but I refuse to endanger my family, my pack." Will growled low and Derek let out a soft whine in response.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when everything happened, with Talia, Peter, Laura." Will said quietly and Derek pressed his face against Will's chest.

"It's not your fault Uncle Will you didn't know." Derek said quietly. "I'm just glad you are here now."

"Me too Der." Will pressed a kiss to Derek's forehead pleased when the younger wolf just blushed at the show of affection and love.

"Uncle Will, the Wendigo. He's almost here!" Cora burst through the front door, the others at her heels.

"Shit, I hate when he makes unexpected visits like this." Will grumbled.

"Together?" Derek asked as the two stood up.

"Together, as a family, as a pack." Will agreed and Cora flashed her Beta eyes.

"This is going to be fun." Cora grinned as she let her claws lengthen while Derek let his eyes flash blue while Will let his flash Alpha red before they turned towards the front door to wait for Hannibal the Wendigo.


End file.
